Overrated Girl
by MelyMelon6
Summary: Len siempre ha mirado con envidia los éxitos de Hatsune Miku. Hundido en un mundo en que la hegemonía social predomina, buscará la mejor manera para desenmascarar a la "chica ejemplar" de su escuela y demostrarle a todos lo falsa que en realidad es.
1. Capítulo 1: Como una rata

El último recuerdo que tengo de que me felicitaron fue cuando tenía ocho años. Fue porque hice el mejor dibujo de la clase.

—¡Muy bien, Len! ¡Eres muy bueno usando los colores! Deberías intentarlo más seguido, ¿sabes?

He sido muy competitivo toda mi vida, y siempre intentaba participar en todo, fuese o no fuese algo que estuviese a mi altura. Supongo que era por mi mamá, que siempre me motivaba a hacer esas cosas, que terminé intentándolo todo para aparecer en primera fila.

Sin embargo, las cosas se empezaron a poner difíciles a medida que avanzaba la primaria. Los números, las letras, la complejidad de lo que me enseñaban, causó que, aunque lo intentara, mi mente se cansaba.

Y tampoco tenía tiempo para estudiar, pues tenía muchas responsabilidades siendo tan pequeño.

Además del estudio, también me gustaba el fútbol, y jugaba con una pelota hecha con cinta adhesiva hecha por mí. Un día quise pedir una pelota de verdad, aunque fuera una de plástico, pero me di cuenta de que eso no sería posible; mamá no podía comprarme esas cosas, ya que no estaba a su alcance.

Creo que me desilusioné por muchas cosas siendo tan pequeño. Me desilusioné porque todos mis compañeros traían zapatillas nuevas cada año, mientras yo usaba las mismas que me regalaron hace cuatro años, y si se rompía con un poco de hilo la arreglaba mi mamá. Mis pantalones siempre fueron para reírse, mis juguetes y mi colación también.

Fui objeto de burlas desde muy pequeño, y sobre todo de los ricos que estaban por encima de mí.

—¡Len patas sucias, qué asco das!

Renuncié a jugar fútbol con mis compañeros, pues sabía que siempre me iban a terminar pisando y buscarían tirarme al suelo para posteriormente reírse de mí.

Mis calificaciones, que a pesar de que los primeros años eran brillantes, con el cambio de profesores, avanzar de los años y las ocupaciones que me fueron ocupando la cabeza a medida que yo crecía, fueron bajando y bajando. Nunca más vi arriba de un siete en mis calificaciones. Empecé a ser un fracasado.

Y los profesores siempre se encargaban de recordármelo.

—Mejor busca un trabajo y deja de calentar el asiento. Nunca aprobarás mi clase.

Así, con tantas cosas, todas mis ganas de confiar empezaron a morir.

¿Para qué intentarlo? Ya no vale la pena.

Mi mamá siempre me intentó animar, incluso cuando yo llegaba amargado a la casa. Pero trabajaba tanto, que de a poco fui perdiendo contacto con ella. Por otra parte, Rin siempre fue a la que teníamos que proteger, así que yo tenía que poner cara de héroe frente a ella, y fingir que todo estaba bien.

Pero nada. La verdad que, como estaban las cosas, todo estaba muy mal. Y la llama en mi interior prendía cada vez más, quemando todo mi interior y lo que había dentro.

Ahora, que tengo dieciséis años y soy un adolescente hecho y derecho, me paro frente al espejo y me doy cuenta de que la persona con la que soñaba de niño y la que soy en la actualidad contrastan completamente.

Supongo que la realidad no pudo superar a la fantasía. Después de todo, la vida es una decepción. Pero de alguna manera, busqué la forma para decorarla.

—¡Ugh, Len! ¡Anda a lavarte las manos! —exclamó mi hermana Rin, retrocediendo con asco al ver cómo me acercaba a sacar un poco de pan con las manos sucias—. ¡Además, no vayas con patineta dentro de la casa! ¡No te hace ver cool!

—¿Qué dijiste, nerd? —le golpeé la cabeza con el pan que tenía en la mano—. Ándate en bus, no te voy a llevar en mi patineta. No te lo mereces.

—Y no quisiera llegar a mi secundaria junto a ti —bufó, mirándome con esas típicas miradas de adolescente femenina indignada—. Te odio.

—Y yo a ti.

Antes de salir me revisé al espejo. Mi pelo es un poco largo así que me lo suelo amarrar en una coleta, así me aseguro de que no se despeine demasiado. También me suelo poner un poco de pinches coloridos en mi cabello. ¿Por qué? no sé. Sólo me gusta.

¿Por qué siempre las personas intentan buscarle un porqué a las cosas?

—Ya me voy —y me fui de la casa, patinando en mi patineta. Claro esta no era mía, Rinto me la había prestado, aunque como tenía dos se había olvidado ya de esta.

¿Qué cómo terminé patinando en medio de las calles de Japón? No lo sé, eso se fue dando de a poco.

Pero sentir el viento en mi cara me hace sentir genial, y qué decir; es parte de esa onda que me hace diferente a los demás. ¿Cómo decirlo?

¿Conocen a los delincuentes que siempre se encuentran en cada escuela?

Claro, ahí estoy yo. Y con mucho orgullo, pues desde que lo soy, mi fama pasó a ser parte de un montón de basura a...alguien revolucionario.

¡Me siento fenomenal!

—Qué onda, Len —Rinto fue el primero en saludarme, y junto a él, Gumiya también se acercó a mí.

Éramos un trío de chicos que siempre destacaba cuando llegaba a la escuela. No sólo por nuestra apariencia tan peculiar, sino que por unas cuántas cosas más que se sumaban a la lista.

—Un, dos, ¡pin pón! —de un tirón le bajé los pantalones a Gumiya y salí corriendo. Rinto se comenzó a reír apuntándole con vigor su trasero. Pero, como es de amargado Gumiya, a este no le dio un pelo de risa.

—Me están empezando a aburrir sus juegos estúpidos —bramó, mirándonos con molestia—. Con mis pantalones no.

—¡Uy, le da cosa que los demás vean sus pompas de bebé! ¡¿Quieres que la vea yo, eh, Gumo?!

—¡Cállate, maricón! ¡ven para acá! —Gumiya salió corriendo detrás de Rinto para hacerle lo mismo, y se fueron muy lejos.

Quedé solo, y así, entré a la escuela andando en patineta otra vez.

—¡Hey, joven! ¿cree usted que puede entrar así nada más? ¡venga para acá, no me ignore!

Le dediqué una sonrisa llena de júbilo al portero, y entré a la escuela así sin más.

Puse la patineta dentro de mi casillero. Fue, como siempre, difícil de acomodar, pero después de empujarla con un par de golpes todo se puede. Al final tuve que cerrarla, pero superficialmente nada más, pues hace tiempo rompí mi puerta haciendo esas cosas.

Mi casillero es el único de todo a su alrededor que se encuentra en esa condición. Creo que se nota de quién es con tan solo una mirada.

—Eh, ¿ese no es Len?

—Ugh, qué miedo.

—Es un tipo demasiado peligroso. El otro día golpeó a Lui hasta dejarlo en el suelo. ¿Imaginas? ¡en el suelo!

—Salir con él debe ser horrible. Imagina, además es pobre.

—Como una rata.

Las chicas que cuchicheaban de mí empezaron a reír, sin tener un solo cuidado que hablaban casi encima mío.

Tiré un escupo al suelo.

¿Qué les pasa a estas estúpidas? ¿Creen que me pueden insultar así nomás?

—¡Seré una rata, pero sordo no soy! —abrí mis brazos con fuerza amenazando con acercarme. Las chicas me miraron con espanto y empezaron a correr, alejándose de mí.

Sabía, eran unas cobardes más. Intentan hacerse las valientes, pero cuando uno les da la cara salen corriendo.

Ah, eso es algo muy común en esta escuela de mierda. Bienvenidos a Hatschool, una escuela llena de hipócritas, pretenciosos y zoquetes. No me da para hablar de lo tanto que odio a la gente aquí, y creo que podría crear mi propia tesis de porqué esta es la peor escuela del mundo, pero por algo puedo empezar; vamos.

Hatschool es una escuela creada por una familia millonaria, qué digo, multimillonaria, que suele prestar becas a los no afortunados, en un intento de hacerse los buenos y aparecer en la portada de los diarios. Y con eso te estarás preguntando, ¿qué mierda hago yo aquí, si mis calificaciones no dan ni para hacer un chiste? bueno, mi mamá era una estudiante de honor que estuvo en esta misma escuela, y de cortesía me dejaron entrar a mí también. Es gratis, no debemos pagar nada, aunque eso puede estar por cambiar; el director me está mirando entre ceja y ceja, y yo debo cambiar mi actitud.

Aunque sinceramente no tengo ganas de cambiarla. Por cómo me tratan estos estudiantes y profesores, estoy a nada de incendiar esta escuela y fugarme para siempre.

Pero creo que eso no lo voy a poder hacer, lamentablemente.

¿Por qué digo que estos estudiantes son unos idiotas? bueno, porque como dije, aquí es cuna para crear pretenciosos que pronto saldrán a la vida a reírse del resto. Todo aquí funciona como una pirámide social, donde la imagen es lo más importante, y todo lo que te haga diferente será un punto para mofarse. No estoy exagerando, es más, lo que me acaban de decir esas idiotas no es ni la mitad de lo que me dicen todos los días.

Ni siquiera los profesores se salvan de esto, pues son los que más se empeñan en decirme lo inútil que soy, que debería rendirme y que me vaya de aquí. Sobre todo la profesora Hatsune; ella es la peor de todas. Es una anciana ya, pero ahí va, ocultando detrás de sus lentes su mirada de víbora que no tarda en atacar apenas me ve entrando a su clase. En su clase no puedo aprender nada, ¡es solamente pelear, pelear y pelear con ella!

¿Saben lo peor? Mi primera clase es matemáticas. De hecho, ahora tengo que entrar a mi salón. Y puedo decir, desde lo más profundo de mi alma, que estar allí es una tortura.

Además, tengo un secreto que contarles, pero no se lo vayan a contar a esa anciana, porque luego se pone como loca:

¡todo aquí es una corrupción!

¿Se acuerdan del nombre de la escuela? "Hatschool", un nombre muy feo y raro, pero que en el fondo esconde un secreto: Hat viene de Hatsune, y School de escuela en inglés. Entonces, si los juntas, ¡significaría Escuela Hatsune! Y es justo el apellido que la señora tiene por casarse con el director, junto a su hermana, su hermano, ¡y sus hijos, por supuesto!

Son tres en total. El primero es Hatsune Mikuo. Algo supe de esa persona; parece que está estudiando ingeniería comercial. Carrera de ricos, por supuesto, aunque es sorprendente porque no se quiso dedicar a la escuela de su padre. Muy mal no me cae; creo que su decisión de alejarse de esta escuela fue la mejor.

Por el otro lado está Hatsune Ring, la hermana menor. Ella va en secundaria, así que no es parte de esta preparatoria (la cual va de los quince a los dieciocho solamente). No sé de ella, realmente no me interesa.

Pero de quien sí les puedo hablar es Hatsune Miku. Mi sangre hierva al escuchar su nombre.

Ella, joven de dieciséis años y que por mala suerte va a mi mismo salón, es un ejemplo perfecto de la hipocresía que existe en esta escuela. Cara perfecta, sonrisa perfecta. Es casi una celebridad porque cada vez que camina por el pasillo hay como seis perritos falderos intentando acercarse a ella. Hatsune Miku siempre da discursos bondadosos que la hacen quedar bien frente al resto, pero nunca dice lo que realmente piensa, es casi como si no tuviera opinión propia.

Las notas se la regalan. Es imposible que alguien saque perfecto en todo. Además, hasta los profesores le lamen la cola para ganarse a su papá, y eso le permite que, haga lo que haga, salga privilegiada en todo.

Estoy cansado de ver su cara en todas partes. Y ahora, que es parte del estúpido consejo estudiantil, es cosa de ver su estúpido rostro por todos lados.

Demasiado populista, arreglado y superficial. No me gusta verla ahí.

No me gustan los Hatsune.

Creo que esta escuela es una mierda.

Y en eso se resume, señores y señoras, todo lo que pienso de esta escuela. Estoy obligado a estar aquí y soportar toda la hipocresía dentro, pero ya me estoy cansando.

No obstante, es gracias a mis amigos, Rinto y Gumiya, que no me siento solo. Su manera de pensar es un poco menos intensa que la mía, sin embargo, siguen conmigo y puedo pasarla bien. Ellos también son parte de esta rara beca, y eso confirma que no son unos ricachones de mierda.

Lo malo es que van a otra clase y me toca ir a la mía solo, solo como un calcetín.

Llegué a mi puesto casi arrastrándome, y tiré mi bolso sobre la mesa, llamando la atención de varias personas.

¿Qué miran, idiotas?

—Es hora de comenzar la clase. —La presidenta de nuestro salón siempre intentaba mantener la mejor atmósfera dentro de nuestra sala de clases, por lo que corría de un lado a otro corrigiendo nuestras posturas.

Cuando llegó a mí, me miró con decepción.

—¿Qué te cuesta ponerte bien la corbata? —Kokone me la apuntó con evidente molestia.

—Está puesta bien. Eres tú la que no tienes idea de lo que está de moda hoy en día.

—Tu moda es horrible. A nadie le gustas.

—Hey —levanté una ceja—. ¿Estás segura? Creo que soy demasiado sexy para estar dentro de esta escuela.

—Oh, sí, tan sexy que el mundo entero quiere cagar sobre tu cara. Mejor cállate, Kagamine. Ya va a empezar la clase y no quiero otro más de tus espectáculos.

—¡Pero qué grosera eres, presidenta Kokone!

—Dios —rodó los ojos— ¡¿Cómo vas, Uni?! ¡Oye, tu uniforme...!

Y se fue, escapando de nuestra conversación, pues al parecer no tenía el suficiente valor para terminarla como corresponde.

La mitad de la clase me estaba mirando con odio.

Creo que a todos les caigo mal, ¿no?

¡Qué divertido! Los ricachones me odian.

Le saqué la lengua al par de monjas que estaban frente mío, y se giraron de inmediato. Los demás hicieron lo mismo, y me dejaron solo, en el fondo del salón al lado de la ventana. Parece chiste, pero eran los únicos asientos vacíos que estaban disponibles para mí, y como nadie quiere sentarse a mi lado, ese asiento está vacío.

Me senté con despecho. Todos empezaron a hablar entre ellos y yo me quedé mirando a la nada, mientras pensaba en algo divertido que hacer.

Pero ¿qué podría hacer? Todo es tan aburrido en este momento.

Justo cuando pensé en eso entró Hatsune Miku al salón y todos se quedaron callados. Incluso la mismísima Kokone se fue a sentar cuando ella apareció. Ni que fuera la Reina Isabel o algo. ¿Por qué esa actitud, gente?

—Buenos días —dijo Hatsune Miku, mirando a toda la clase, y todos la saludaron también.

Y entonces empezó el bullicio.

—¡Miku, qué bueno que vienes! Tengo una duda con el problema de matemáticas. ¿Sabes cómo se resuelve?

—¡Gracias por tu ayuda del otro día!

—Te ves muy linda hoy.

—¿Quieres salir por un helado a la salida?

—¡Miku, qué bueno que llegaste!

¡¿Pero cómo tanta popularidad?!

¡Mis ojos se queman! ¡se queman!

Recosté mi cabeza sobre mi escritorio para dejar de ver de una vez. Entonces, centré mis pensamientos en lo tanto que me desagradaba esa tipa, para desaparecer ese bullicio que atolondraba mi mente a más no poder.

¿Cómo es que soporta tanta fama esta chica? No lo entiendo.

Es insoportable.

Lo peor es que les contesta a cada uno de ellos, y con una sonrisa en su rostro, sin mostrar una pista de presunta molestia. En su lugar yo estaría gritándoles a todos.

Ah, pero Hatsune Miku gritando, ¿eso es posible?

Nunca la he visto molesta, triste o desesperada. Por alguna razón siempre está tranquila y con cara de maja, lo que me hace pensar que es un robot o algo así.

Espera... ¡¿y si ella es un robot?!

Con cautela observo su espalda desde atrás. La veo serena, permitiendo que la suave brisa que entraba por la ventana moviera ligeramente sus cabellos. Ni la peor tormenta sería capaz de corromperla.

¿Qué es lo que estará pensando una persona como ella?

Hey, Hatsune, ¿qué es lo que hay dentro de tu cabeza?

08 / 11 / 2019

Bueno, emh, ¿cómo empiezo esto? Estoy algo nerviosa.

Creo que ya pasaron por la nota de autor puesta al inicio del fic, pero si no es así, dejenme explicar. Esta es la versión re-escrita del fanfic Overrated Girl, el cual ya está finalizado desde el 2016. Habían varios errores y cosas que quería pulir, y creí que la mejor opción era escribiéndolo todo de nuevo, desde cero.

Como ven, muchas cosas han cambiado, partiendo por la narración, algunas actitudes de los personajes, los eventos y claro, la relación con la que empiezan Len y Miku. Estoy intentando hacerlo más sólido, que el odio que siente Len tenga un trasfondo y una razón de existir (no ese típico "teodioteodio baka baka" que tenía el libro anterior).

Espero publicar con frecuencia. Si bien, ya no escribo tanto como antes, pero eso no permitirá que me vaya al hiatus. Necesito terminar esto. Estoy muy entusiasmada.

Ustedes también, ¿verdad?

¿Les gustó el capítulo?

¿Tienen algo que decir?

Qué vergüenza, hace tiempo no publicaba cosas--


	2. Capítulo 2: Vete a la mierda

—Muchas gracias por escuchar —dijo la Hatsune, reverenciándose frente a toda la clase. Posteriormente, se dirigió a su puesto y se sentó, utilizando la tranquilidad que le caracterizaba.

Acaba de informar que el Consejo Estudiantil está buscando integrantes, así que cualquier interesado podía acercarse a ella y hablar. Creo que sucedió algo con un par de integrantes que tuvieron una pelea y se fueron, pero fuera de eso, no tengo idea, y tampoco me importa.

¿Quién quiere a ese consejo estudiantil? Nunca hacen nada, sólo están ahí para ganar prestigio y perder el tiempo.

—Bueno, alumnos. Ojalá le hagan caso a la excelente Hatsune Miku, ya que esto es importante para todos —habló la profesora, lamiéndole las botas a su propia hija—. Y con esto empezamos la clase. ¿Dónde quedamos? ¿trigonometría?

—Así es, señorita Hatsune —la presidenta de nuestra clase levantó la mano, ganándose la aprobación de la vieja esa.

—Muchas gracias, Kokone.

¿Cómo es que Kokone es la presidenta y no Hatsune Miku? Bueno, la peli turquesa ya tiene un cargo en el Consejo Escolar, así que dedicarse a administrar nuestra clase ya era un peso adicional. Lo mejor que pudo hacer fue dejarle la tarea a Kokone, pues estaba desesperada por hacer algo importante.

Se nota a leguas que Kokone haría de todo para ser parte de esa familia. Lo único que le importa es la aceptación de los demás.

La profesora empezó a escribir en la pizarra, y todos tomaron sus lápices para ir anotando. Por supuesto, yo no hice nada, sólo me quedé haciendo garabatos en la última hoja de mi cuaderno para perder el tiempo.

Dibujé a una Hatsune de palito. Esta estaba agachada en el suelo, mirándome a mí, pues yo tenía la corona en mi cabeza y estaba sentado en el trono.

Un mundo en el que yo soy el rey y Hatsune es mi trabajadora. Eso sería gracioso.

—Bien —volvió a decir la profesora—. Kagamine Len, sea usted el siguiente. Venga y pase a la pizarra a resolver el ejercicio número uno.

Levanté la cabeza con brusquedad y vi a la señora mirándome, maliciosa, mientras con su lápiz golpeaba la pizarra repetitivas veces. Al mismo tiempo, toda la clase se había girado a verme.

Una clase más siendo el centro de atención. Es hora de empezar el show.

Me levanté, mirando el ejercicio que atentaba en la blanca pizarra. Era un triángulo. No sé muy bien de qué trataba, apenas sé sacarles el perímetro, pero aquí me pedían sacar el ángulo de no sé qué cosa, y ehh... no entendía nada.

Conozco muy bien que la profesora sabe que no sé nada sobre la materia, y por eso me saca. Para ridiculizarme, como siempre.

—El lápiz —extendí la mano hacia la profesora, sin quitar mi vista de ese maldito triángulo. La profesora me lo pasó, dejando escapar una sonrisa burlona.

El salón estaba silencioso, nadie emitía un sólo ruido. Estoy seguro de que, si me girara, los vería todos con cara de cretinos mirando hacia mi dirección.

Es obvio que esperan que me equivoque... lamentablemente, no les voy a dar en el gusto.

Me corrí el cabello con la mano y empecé, como cual científico, a escribir la respuesta en el pizarrón. Me aseguré de estar pegado al triángulo para que nadie viese lo que estaba haciendo, al menos hasta el final.

Líneas, líneas, escribo, escribo. Me sentía como un verdadero experto, un verdadero centro de atención entre mi clase.

Cuando terminé de escribir, me giré a ver a todos y sonreí, haciendo conejito en mis manos.

"¡La respuesta está en tu corazón! " decía el triángulo dibujado con cuerpo de estudiante, ojos anime y un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Quedó muy lindo, definitivamente el mejor triángulo que he visto en la vida. Pero cuando miré la reacción de mis compañeros, la mayoría de ellos estaba con una cara seria, mirando con decepción la pizarra.

No me digas, estoy en la clase de puros viejetes sin sentido del humor.

—¿Qué significa esto, Kagamine? —a la profesora le tiritaba el ojo derecho, parecía sorprendida.

—Bueno, no creo que sea tan difícil de ver. ¡Es un triángulo! y muy lindo, por cierto.

Por ahí escuché la risa de una persona. Quise girarme a ver, y encontré a una chica de cabello verde tapándose la boca mientras se aguantaba la risa. No sé quién era, nunca he hablado con ella, pero al estar riéndose, probablemente la saque de mi lista negra.

Es cool encontrar al fin a alguien quien sabe reírse de lo bueno.

—No me parece gracioso —la profesora me miró con seriedad—. ¿Crees que te puedes burlar de la trigonometría en mi clase?

—Lo siento, no quería herir los sentimientos de la trigonometría, señora Hatsune —bajé la cabeza, fingiendo estar arrepentido.

La vieja negó con la cabeza.

—Eres un caso perdido. Estoy segura de que no sabes hacer nada de esto. ¿Me equivoco, joven?

—Uh —levanté las cejas, queriendo llevarle la contraria—. Se equivoca, señorita.

—Tome el lápiz y haga los siguientes tres ejercicios.

¡¿Tres?!

¡Hey, ¿por qué lo incrementó?! Habíamos quedado en uno. Eso es trampa, profesora estúpida.

Tomé el lápiz con desgano. Tenía ganas de tirárselo a la cabeza y salir corriendo, pero aún era muy temprano para eso. Lo correcto era pelear hasta el final.

—Ok, en el primero tienes que sacar el seno del ángulo A. ¿Sabes cómo hacer eso?

¿Cómo que seno? Qué pervertida, profesora Hatsune.

—Claro —asentí—. Es muy fácil, ¿sabe?

—Hágalo.

—¿Por qué yo? —me llevé las manos al corazón—. Tenemos treinta compañeros más. Es algo injusto que siempre sea yo, yo y yo. ¿Acaso está obsesionada conmigo?

—¿Cómo dijo?

—Obsesionada —repetí, intentando poner un tono más sutil—. ¿Es mi idea, o... usted está enamorada de mí?

Entonces, sentí la mirada amenazante salir de sus ojos, y un impulso me hizo correr de allí.

¡No me atrapará! ¡Esta vez, no lo hará!

Corrí detrás de mis compañeros, colocándome detrás del chico que estaba en la última fila de la sala. Pero la profesora venía hacía mí, levantando una regla, decidida a pegarme.

¿No lo dije? Debería ser ilegal, pero aquí no lo es, y está bien que los profesores te peguen con una regla. He recibido cientos por parte de esta profesora, y duelen, duelen bastante.

—¡Si levanta eso me atreveré a llamar a la policía! —exclamé, sintiéndome algo desesperado—. ¡Oiga, oiga, aléjese de mí! ¡Me da miedo!

—¡Aprenderás la lección! —Dios, su cara de enojo era tan fea, parecía el ogro de Shrek—. ¡Ven aquí, pequeña rata!

—¿Cómo que rata? ¡No soy ninguna rata!

—¡Claro que sí lo eres! Y eres un indisciplinado, sin respeto, maleducado. ¡Te atraparé y te patearé fuera de este lugar!

¡Já, como si eso fuese posible!

Me escondí debajo de una mesa, y empecé a gatear.

—¡Si me atrapa me patea! ¡y si no, pues perdió, por anciana!

Fueron varias vueltas que nos dimos dentro del salón junto a la profesora. Ella iba detrás mío, corriendo, y en un momento intentó gatear por debajo de las mesas conmigo, pero era tan grande que le costaba mucho moverse por ahí.

Yo me levanté del suelo y me reí, apuntándola con el dedo. ¡Era gracioso ver a la profesora debajo de la mesa! Es una de las cosas que nunca creí posibles.

Mi risa invadía todo el salón, tanto que me tuve que sujetar la panza para no descontrolarme. Muchos me miraban, incrédulos y sorprendidos, sin creer la situación en la que había convertido la aburrida clase.

En el momento en el que creí que la profesora no podía atraparme, unos brazos me tomaron por los hombros, deteniéndome en seco, con mi risa incluida.

Era Kokone, la estúpida presidenta.

—Yo me encargaré de él, profesora —anunció, tomándome de la muñeca y sacándome del salón. La profesora jadeó y le dio permiso, maldiciéndome de paso.

No sé a dónde me llevaba, sólo sé que yo la quería matar y, ¡demonios, Kokone, ¿por qué tienes que arruinar todo lo divertido?!

—Aquí está Kagamine, señor. Espero que le dé su lección. Con permiso.

Y entonces Kokone dejó la oficina, dejándome a solas con el director.

Él me miraba muy serio, sujetando su mentón sobre sus manos entrecruzadas. Pude entonces hacer contacto con su cara escuálida, y con su calva que, si bien tenía pelos por los lados, le dejaba un gran círculo en el centro de su nuca.

—Antes de que me diga algo —me excusé, intentando salvarme de la situación—, fue la profesora Hatsune quien salió corriendo detrás de mí. Me quería pegar con la regla.

El director se sacó los lentes y se sobó la frente, como si tuviera gran dolor de cabeza.

El dolor de cabeza soy yo.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que estar acá? —me cuestionó, mirándome fijamente—. Tu mamá era un angelito, en cambio tú...

—Yo no soy mi mami —inflé mi mejilla, algo cabreado.

—Lo sé —asintió, acariciando sus lentes—. Si fueras Elena entonces serías un alumno destacado, tus notas serían inigualables, serías el orgullo de Hatschool. Pero como no es así, entonces no puedes ser tu madre.

¿Por qué pone ese tono de voz siempre que está enojado? Es tan... agotador.

—¿Qué quiere que haga? No puedo ser igual a mi madre.

Él se lleva muy bien con mi madre, lo que me desagrada mucho. A veces contesto el teléfono y es el director queriendo hablar con mi madre, ¿entienden eso? ¡y ni siquiera hablan de mí; es que hablan de la vida!

Es raro tenerlo tan pendiente de mí. Sobre todo porque se sabe toda mi vida, donde vivo, los integrantes de mi familia, me ha visto desde que soy un bebé, y... ¡eso es espantoso!

Siento que cuando me mira ve a través de mí. No me agrada.

—¿Qué hiciste para salir tan rebelde? —me preguntó, haciéndose para adelante. Yo retrocedí un poco—. ¿Fue por tu papá?

—Yo no tengo papá —bufé. Él sabe que es un tema delicado, entonces, ¿para qué lo menciona?

—Debió dolerte mucho eso.

—¿A mí? No, para nada. Ni siquiera me afecta.

Quiero irme, ¿puedo irme? Por favor, déjeme irme.

Desde aquí le digo, no se entrometa en mi vida.

—He leído mucho sobre eso —volvió a decir el director, que ugh, ojalá se calle pronto—. Dicen que crecer con ausencia de una imagen paterna afecta con mayor intensidad en los varones, tanto en sus calificaciones como en su autocontrol. Quizá por eso usted tiene una actitud masculina exagerada, pues no tiene un ejemplo adecuado de masculinidad, o sea, de un padre. También leí que...

—¡¿Es usted mi director o mi psicólogo?! —exclamé, colmado de paciencia—. Oiga, yo llegué acá para que me regañe, así que hágalo pronto, que se me van a congelar las piernitas.

—¿Por qué no te sientas?

Pero yo me quiero ir pronto, ¿para qué hace tanto drama?

Decidí sentarme, por el bien de la situación. El director aprovechó para leer algunos papeles y respirar en silencio. De verdad lo digo: fueron los segundos más incómodos de mi vida.

Saqué mis dedos y empecé a moverlos como piernas, para así no aburrirme. Empecé a recrear la escena de hace un tiempo, lo que me dio mucha gracia, y empecé a reírme por lo bajo. Sin embargo, me callé al poco tiempo, pues sentí la mirada del director sobre mí.

¿Qué quiere ahora?

—He hablado con tu mamá. —Ahí va otra vez, el metiche que tengo como director— Lo normal sería cambiarte de escuela, pues has cometido muchas faltas y tus notas son pésimas, pero creemos que lo justo sería mantenerte aquí. Necesitamos tomar otras medidas.

—¿Cómo cuáles? —pregunté, frunciendo el ceño.

—Te enviaremos a un psicólogo —anunció, mirándome seriamente. De repente perdí el color. Justo lo que menos quería, ¿es en serio, director?—. Y no sólo eso, sino que te conseguiremos un profesor personal. Necesitas a alguien para mejorar tus notas.

¿Es una broma, verdad? Díganme que es una broma.

—No voy a dejar que me metan a un psicólogo a la fuerza. Estoy cuerdo, ¿entendido?

—Ir al psicólogo no es sinónimo de que estés enfermo —respondió el director, mirándome con seriedad. Es un estúpido. Siento una ferviente rabia solo por ver su cara.

¿Y un profesor dice? en serio, no tengo ganas de ayuda. Los profesores nunca ayudan, todos son iguales, estoy segura de que terminarán siendo tan malos como los demás. Y respecto al psicólogo, ¡eso ya es pasarse! ¿quiere que vaya al psicólogo para adaptarme a ellos? ¿cree que estoy mal?

Prefiero que me saquen de esta escuela de una vez. ¿Tanto le cuesta? ¿tiene problemas con eso?

—Len, estoy seguro de que tu comportamiento no es normal. Puede que tú no lo entiendas, y quizá creas que lo que piensas es la verdad absoluta, pero la verdad es que no; yo soy treinta años mayor que tú y conozco más del mundo de lo que tú lo haces.

—¿Ah? —expelí, acompañado de mi acento escondido—. Oi, no me venga a decir el típico discurso de "viejo sabio", porque no le va a salir.

—No es un discurso. Es una realidad.

—¿Cree usted que por ser más viejo que yo tiene más razón que nosotros los jóvenes?

—No es así, los dos tenemos el mismo nivel de razón.

¡Ah! ¿por qué se contradice?

—Es sólo que debemos encontrar nuestro punto de diálogo para encontrar la verdad más adecuada para ambos.

No puede ser. El papá de Hatsune es un total hippie.

—Ya, ¿y cuál es ese punto?

—El psicólogo y el profesor particular.

Ugh...

—No, gracias. Estoy muy ocupado como para eso.

—El asunto ya está hablado y los profesionales reservados. Mañana llegará tu profesora particular. Se llama Meiko, espero que le tengas mucho respeto.

—¡HEY! —golpeé la mesa y lo miré furioso. ¡Hacer todo eso sin mi permiso no debería estar permitido!—. Dígale a esa señora Meiko que se vaya a la mierda. Yo no voy a ir con ella, ¿okey?

—¡Respeto dije!

—¡Respeto a la mierda! —bufé, parándome de la silla—. Oiga, esto ya me está cabreando. Es molesto que usted se meta en mi vida.

—Sólo soy un director preocupado, y tú un alumno necesitado, entonces es mi responsabilidad...

—¡¿Cómo que...?! —me quedé en silencio. Me acaba de decir necesitado. ¿Lo dice por mi situación social? ¿por mi mamá? Sé que ella no tiene dinero, pero no es para tratarnos en menos. ¿Qué se cree este?

No voy a soportar que me siga tratando así.

—Voy a ser sincero —apoyó sus sucias manos en el escritorio—. Usted tiene la oportunidad de ir a una escuela privilegiada, con exquisita educación y buena estima, y lo desperdicia con esas pésimas notas y esa actitud. Déjeme decirle que su madre ha hecho muchas cosas para mantenerlo aquí, y no es justo que usted responda de esta manera. Debe considerar todo lo que le estoy diciendo.

—No quiero —refunfuñé—. Lo único que me ha enseñado esta escuela es que los ricos son un montón de idiotas, hipócritas, sin personalidad, egoístas, clasistas... por mí está bien si me salgo de este lugar.

—Usted no está pensando lo que está diciendo.

—No, no lo estoy pensando; ¡lo estoy sintiendo! Y déjeme decirle que su escuela es una mierda. Los profesores nos tratan mal y entre los compañeros hay tanta toxicidad que no se puede ni respirar.

—Len, no puedes tratar a una clase distinta a ti sólo porque tú estás por debajo.

—¡Claro que puedo! —me encaminé hacia la puerta, con el objetivo de irme—. Y lo seguiré haciendo, pues usted no puede cambiar mi forma de pensar.

Y una vez dicho eso, cerré la puerta con fuerza.

Escuché detrás un grito del director, pero no me importaba ni una sola mierda. Sólo quería estar lejos de ahí, ¡lejos, lejos, lejos!

Me escondí debajo de los asientos del gimnasio y ahí me escondí, indispuesto a salir de ahí.

No necesito la consideración del director. No necesito que se apiaden de mí. No quiero ningún psicólogo. Yo estoy bien. En serio, lo estoy. ¿Por qué creen que necesito ayuda?

Me duele que incluso mi mamá haya pensado en eso.

Sería mejor que me saquen de esta escuela de mierda de una vez. Lo soportaría más. Ya no quiero estar acá.

La clase alta me tiene harto. Ya no quiero tener nada más que ver con este grupo de hipócritas.

Estoy sobrando, de verdad estoy sobrando. Soy el montón de basura entre tanto oro pulido. ¡Qué digo! ¡es así como me ven todos! Entonces, ¿por qué se aferran en hacerme sentir bien junto a ellos? Nunca lo seré.

Ellos tienen la oportunidad de tener muchas cosas ya que la mayoría tiene un papá empresario, y en cambio yo... yo...

—¿Estás bien, Kagamine? —escuché una voz frente a mí. Juré que nadie me iría a ver aquí, ¿entonces por qué hay una persona aquí?

Me limpié la cara con brusquedad y levanté la cabeza. Ahí fue cuando vi a Hatsune Miku, mirándome con preocupación y consideración. Ni idea en qué momento me vio en ese estado, y cómo llegó ahí a encontrarme, pero lo hizo.

Oh, no, la persona menos adecuada en el momento menos adecuado llegaba a verme. ¿Por qué tengo tan mala suerte? Acaba de ver mi lado débil. Estoy indefenso.

Hatsune agachó su cabeza para no chocar con los asientos que estaban en el techo y acercarse a mí. Obvio yo me alejé.

—Oye, no quiero molestarte, sólo vine a ver cómo estabas —pestañeó varias veces. Parecía, no, intentaba parecer amable. Con su mirada lisonjera, sus movimientos discretos y la suavidad en sus gestos, parecía una buena samaritana ayudando a un necesitado.

No la quiero cerca, lo que menos quiero ver es sangre Hatsune circulando a mi alrededor.

—Aléjate —vociferé, escondiendo mi cabeza.

Lo raro es que segundos después de decir eso sentí la mano de Hatsune tocar mi espalda y sobarla, como si tuviera el derecho de acercarse a mí.

Sentí mi espalda muy caliente. Por alguna razón, su mano tocando mi parte trasera causaba electricidad en mi cuerpo. Cosquillas, frío y estremecimiento, era raro, porque por donde Hatsune tocaba estaba caliente, pero todo el resto de mi cuerpo estaba helado.

Estaba cayendo en las manos de una enemiga. ¡Mi cuerpo iba a caer en su juego! ¡Claro que no podía soportar eso!

Me aparté bruscamente, para que Hatsune dejase de tocar mi espalda. Al mismo tiempo, le dediqué una mirada llena de rencor, comunicándole que la quería fuera. Pero lo único que encontré en su cara fue confusión.

—No te acerques a mí —le dije, dejando de abrazar mis piernas. A partir de ahora la miraría, atento y claro, siendo objetivo con mi palabra—. No me caes bien, no me agradas, tu cercanía me molesta, eres insoportable, y toda tu familia también.

Se lo dije.

No iría con mentiras; no puedo hacerlo. ¿Creen que le iba a sonreír y tratarla como una reina, al igual que todos? No, señor.

Era mejor decirle desde el principio, aunque bueno, no creo que tenga duda alguna de eso.

Vi cómo decirle eso le afectó. Agachó la cabeza, afligida, y se mordió los labios. Luego de eso no dijo ninguna palabra más.

La hice sentir triste.

Justo yo me estaba preguntando cómo era hacerla sentir triste, aquí la tengo.

¿Por qué es tan incómodo?

Me callé. Por un lado, tenía muchas cosas que decirle, y necesitaba desahogarme de alguna manera, pero por el otro sentía que no era el momento. No ahora.

—Yo... —su voz era débil—. Yo solo quería decirte que... mi papá quiere hablar contigo —confesó, apartando la mirada. Ya no me tocaba, no se dirigía a mí, no parecía ser capaz de animarme.

Tan sólo con decir eso le golpeé el corazón.

—Ah, ¿sí? —respondí, pensando en mis palabras—. Dile que no quiero hablar con él. Que se vaya a la mierda.

Al momento de decir eso, la mirada de Miku cambió un poco.

—Hey, estás hablando de mi papá. Ten más respeto.

"Ten más respeto".

No quiero. No se merecen nada de respeto.

—Váyanse a la mierda, de verdad. Tus papás me caen muy mal, son metiches, pesados, tontos y...

—Oye. —Miku se levantó del suelo, al menos hasta donde pudo, y me miró con molestia—. No sé cuál es tu problema con mis padres, pero quiero que te disculpes con ellos. Mis padres no son los culpables de tener que lidiar con todos tus problemas.

—Tus padres son el problema —vociferé, levantando mi cabeza—. ¡Hablo en serio! Tu mamá es una vieja burlona, ¡y tu padre es un metiche!

—¡Mi madre no es una burlona, ni mucho menos una vieja! —levantó la voz, luciendo molesta. No podía creerlo; Miku se está enojado conmigo—. Permíteme decírtelo, Kagamine: lo que pasó hoy en la clase fue por nada más ni nada menos que tu culpa.

—¿Mi culpa? Ella fue la que salió corriendo detrás de mí.

—Pero tú saliste corriendo —negó con la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Ah, ¿entonces crees que está bien que me golpee con su regla? Estamos en el siglo veintiuno, Hatsune.

—Nunca insinué que está bien que te golpee.

—¿'tonces?

—¿Entonces qué? —se cruzó de brazos—. Kagamine, tienes un problema.

¡¿Ah?!

Espera, espera, ¿ella misma acaba de decir que soy yo el del problema?

Está igual que su papá, está igual que su mamá. ¿Cree que sólo por pensar diferente a ellos estoy mal? ¡¿y entonces qué es ella?! ¿Con qué derecho se atreve a llamarme así?

—La única que tiene problemas eres tú —vociferé, mirándola con fuego en mis pupilas.

Hatsune se llevó una mano al corazón y me miró ofendida. Creo que herí sus sentimientos de diva o algo así.

—No puedo creer que exista una persona tan egoísta como tú —se explicó, modulando con lentitud. Parece que se enojaba de a poco, en camino a transformarse en una bestia—. Incriminas a los demás de los problemas que llevas en tu vida, y no puedes resolverlos por ti mismo. Mi madre y mi padre son personas de esfuerzo, todo lo que ves a tu alrededor fue construido bloque por bloque y por amor a la educación.

—Perdón, ¿dijiste "esfuerzo"? —La miré con una sonrisa burlona. Los ricos tienen lo que tienen porque han nacido en cunas de oro. ¡Esos autos, con los que pasean, son gracias a sus papás que les compran lo que quieran!—. Oye, Hatsune, dime... ¿y qué esfuerzo has hecho tú? ¿no que tus notas te la regalan?

Hatsune se quedó desconcertada, inmóvil, mirándome con gravedad.

No...emitía palabra alguna.

¿La maté?

Oigan, ¿la maté?

—Yo... —comenzó a hablar, pero perdió el hilo y quedó en silencio. Me sentí incómodo—. Todas las notas que obtengo son por mi esfuerzo, Kagamine.

—Mentira —soplé, levantando una ceja—. Te las regalan con tal de caerle bien a tu papito.

—Eso es mentira —arrugó sus labios, alejándose un poco de mí—. No sabes de lo que hablas.

Hatsune respiraba gravemente. Contemplaba mis ojos, mirándome como un desconocido. El odio que contenía era...increíble.

—Vete a la mierda, Hatsune —dije, sin despegar mi mirada. Ella asintió apretando sus puños.

—Sí, ahí te veo.

Y luego de darse media vuelta, se fue de ahí, dejándome solo en ese lugar.

Quedé desconcertado.

¿Me acaba de mandar a la mierda también? ¿Hatsune?

Esto es muy raro... Nunca esperé tener esa respuesta por parte de ella.


	3. Capítulo 3: ¡No quiero!

Dejé que pasaran algunos minutos para salir de ese lugar, hasta que mi cara estuviese lo suficientemente lista y no quede rastro de mi reciente desliz causado por la conversación con los Hatsune.

A decir verdad, ver esa reacción de Hatsune me sorprendió un poco. Se acercó a mí y me regañó como un niño, tal como su papá y su mamá acostumbran a hacer. No me agradó para nada, sigo molesto por eso, sobretodo porque se trata de una persona que no tiene idea de nada de lo que sucede en realidad.

"Es tu culpa, porque no sabes lidiar con tus responsabilidades e incriminas a otros de todo lo malo que pasa en tu vida"

Uh, cállate. Si no sabes no hables.

Además, no estoy aquí para recibir tus consejos.

Caminé por la escuela, sin rumbo alguno a decir verdad. Lo que hago en los recreos suele ser juntarme con Rinto y Gumiya y joder un rato, pero ahora no sé en dónde están, y tampoco sé si me siento con ánimos para seguir calentando a los profesores.

Así que, en su lugar, me senté en mitad de las escaleras a mirar el celular. Noté que muchos me miraron molestos por el hecho de estar estorbando al caminar, pero eso no me hizo moverme.

Abrí la aplicación de mensajes, viendo si había algo nuevo. Lamentablemente no soy muy popular y lo único que me llegaban eran mensajes de mamá y de Rin, lo cual el 60% eran imágenes de piolín enviados por mami, y el otro 30% avisos que nos damos los unos a los otros como al llegar a casa o salir a comprar.

Uno de esos casos era un aviso, el cual venía de Rin e iba dirigido a mamá.

Nerd

Mamaaaa! Te Dije Que No Me Gustan Los Frijoles. Porque Me Enviaste Esto?

Mamá

Rin necesitas comer...

no habia otra cosa q servirte...

Nerd

No Quiero Comer Esto

Voy A Pedir A Mis Amigas Que Me Compren Algo

Bye

Dios, qué malcriada.

Si estuviera aquí yo mismo le metería la comida por la oreja, pero como está lejos, tuve que escribirle un mensaje.

Yo

Escucha niña vas a comer eso quieras o no

oh sino ire yo mismo ha darte de comer por el trasero

mira q no tendre piedad contigo

Y se lo envié.

Supuse que la respuesta no sería inmediata, pero me sorprendí al ver que mi hermana leyó el mensaje en menos de un segundo. Iba a esperar a que lo mandara, pero una voz medianamente grave me interrumpió.

—Hola.

Levemente, levanté mi cabeza para ver de quién se trataba. Ahí fue cuando me encontré con unos brillantes ojos verdes provenientes de una chica con cabello color lechuga. No la conozco.

Estaba agachada frente a mí, mirándome de cerca.

¿Qué buscaba? ¿que quería? ¿se le había perdido algo? ¿me quiere hacer una broma? ¿qué?

Fruncí el ceño y aparté la mirada. Fue entonces que sentí que ella se sentó a mí lado sin ningún permiso, y ladeó la cabeza, sonriendo como si nada.

No entiendo, ¿qué le pasa?

—¿Buscas algo? —pregunté, mirándola con desconfianza. La de cabellos verdes negó con la cabeza. Parecía extrañamente feliz.

—Quiero saber si te sientes bien. Te ves desanimado.

—¿Hmm?

¿Y eso a qué venía?

No recuerdo haberla visto con anterioridad, nunca he cruzado palabra alguna con ella y ni siquiera sé su nombre. Entonces, es muy raro que venga y me hable.

Me encogí de hombros y aparté la mirada.

Se hizo silencio. A pesar de que yo no la miraba fijamente, podía sentir su mirada puesta en mí. Era como un pequeño agujero que hacía en mi nuca y me daba cosquillas, y me hizo caer en la tentación de girarme y verla. Ahí estaba, dedicándome una sonrisa directa.

Al verme, cerró los ojos y se rió en voz alta. Fue raro.

—¿De qué te ríes? —pregunté, mirándola molesto.

—No es nada. Sólo me parece graciosa tu seriedad. Siempre actúas así.

—¿Qué...? —¿Y esta cómo sabe?—. Oye, ¿no crees que sería bueno presentarte primero? Das miedo.

—¿Doy miedo? —pestañeó rápidamente, a lo que yo asentí—. ¡Oh! perdón, supongo que lo dices por la manera en que me acerqué a tí. ¡Juro que mi intención no fue molestarte!

—¿Entonces qué fue?

—Quizá... ¿acompañarte?

Hmm, ¡¿por qué?!

—¿Eres una acosadora o algo así? —la chica negó con la cabeza—. ¿Entonces quién eres?

—Soy tu compañera de clases —se explicó, dejandome sorprendido—. ¡No puede ser que no me conocías! Me siento a dos asientos de distancia.

¿En serio ella es mi compañera? Juro que nunca la había visto.

Me mordí los labios sin saber qué decir. Generalmente, no le presto atención a mis compañeros, para mí todos son iguales; unos simples personajes secundarios, y estoy seguro que soy lo mismo para ellos, o al menos soy un personaje con el que no se quieren juntar.

Es raro que ella lo haga.

—Supuse que no me conocías —ladeó la cabeza sonriendo otra vez; no se cansa de hacerlo—. Bueno, mi nombre es Gumi Megpoid, aunque está bien si me dices Gumi. Yo te puedo decir Len, ¿no?

—No.

—Mou —hizo un puchero—. ¿Y Lenny?

—Menos —fruncí el ceño—. Dime señor Kagamine.

—¡Estimado señor Kagamine, es un gusto conocerlo! —se reverenció usando solamente su cuello, usando una seriedad estimable en su voz. Esto me dio gracia, por lo que sonreí de medio lado.

Vale, es rara, pero agradable. Al menos no había conocido otro estudiante millonario con energías similares a ella.

—Entonces yo te diré doña Megpoid —elevé mi mentón, concentrándome en ver su reacción. Ella hizo una mueca de asco muy evidente, y negó rápido con la cabeza.

—No me gusta mi apellido.

—¿No? —elevé mi ceja izquierda—. Pero suena bien.

—¡Por favor no me digas Megpoid! —juntó sus manos y se reverenció ante mí, como si me estuviera pidiendo un favor—. Mejor dime Gumi, suena mucho más lindo.

No soy de esas personas que llaman a los demás por su nombre. Es incómodo. Sólo lo hago si son mis amigos o mi familia, y hasta ahora tres personas tienen el privilegio de eso.

La petición de Megpoid era un poco complicada para mí.

—Lo pensaré —musité, mirándola con cuidado—. Por mientras, no te enojes si te digo Megpoid.

—Eres tan formal —sacó la lengua mientras se encogía de hombros.

No sé si formal es la palabra que mejor me define, pero como sea, supongo que lo soy para ella.

—¡Oye! oye, oye, oye, eso que hiciste en clases fue genial. Me recordó a Tom y Jerry, ¡me dio mucha risa!

—¿Qué hice?

—Pff, ¡que la profesora Hatsune te persiguiera! —me golpeó el hombro—. ¡Ah! y no sólo eso, sino que el triángulo. Yo estaba tan concentrada esperando tu respuesta para copiarte, ¡y boom! apareces con tu triángulo anime. Fue lo más tierno que vi.

Espera, ahora que lo pienso...

creo que vi a esta tipa riéndose cuando hice eso, ¿no es así?

¡Sí! ¡hasta el cabello tiene!

¡Oi, ya me cae bien esta chica! Tiene sentido del humor, es una de las que saqué de la lista negra.

—¡Oh, qué veo! eres la chica que se estaba riendo. ¡Me agradas!

—¡¿Te agrado?! —se llevó las manos al corazón—. ¡Es una buena noticia!

—Sí, pero aún así te diré Megpoid.

—¡Ay, señor estricto! —exclamó, riéndose—. Me da igual, con caerte bien yo estoy feliz.

¿De verdad quiere agradarme?

Eso es raro, a casi todos les desagrado, pero aquí tenemos a una persona que sí me considera. Incluso quiere ser mi amiga.

Bueno, no sabe lo que le espera.

La campana para entrar a clases sonó, y me quedé mirando el techo. Noté que la chica dio un brinco y me ofreció la mano para levantarme. Yo no le correspondí.

—¿Vayamos a la clase?

—No —cerré los ojos con pesadez—. Me quiero quedar aquí.

—¡No seas bobo! —me agarró ambas manos con fuerza y me paró—. Vamos a clases, no puedes quedarte aquí. Los pasillos deben estar vacíos a estas horas.

—¡Len! —escuché un llamado detrás de mí. Me di media vuelta para ver de quién se trataba—. Oye, te estaba buscando por todos lados. Acompáñame.

Miré a Megpoid. Ella hizo un ademán con la mano.

—Entonces nos vemos después. ¡Adiós, Lenny!

Y se fue corriendo al salón, sin darme la oportunidad para regañarla por el apodo.

Eso permitió que me quedara solo con Rinto y Gumiya. Ellos, con sus uniformes desarreglados, me rodearon y abrazaron por el cuello. Olían extraño, como a cigarro.

—¿Saltémonos la clase de matemáticas? —dijo Gumiya, poniendo una sonrisa socarrona. Rinto imitó su gesto.

Ellos van en otra clase, a mí a la siguiente me toca... física.

¡Obvio que me voy a saltar física!

—¡Sí! Yo los acompaño.

Saltarse las clases con los chicos es genial, ellos me suelen acompañar para estas aventuras.

—Genial. —El peli-verde me sacudió el cabello—. Tenemos una sorpresa para ti, espero que te guste mucho.

—¿Una sorpresa?

—Prepara tus hormonas —dijo Rinto, levantándome la ceja izquierda. Y así me tomaron de la mano, llevándome a un lugar que desconocía.

Espero que no sea nada raro.

Usando nuestra agilidad para no ser visto por los profesores que caminaban por los pasillos, logramos salir del edificio y caminar hacia el exterior de la escuela. Como es de esperar, era una escuela muy grande y tuvimos que caminar mucho, entre todo el césped y los árboles plantados, para llegar al rincón, un lugar un poco escondido pero bastante bonito.

Ahí se encontraban tres chicas que hablaban como si nada. Al parecer tampoco estaban en clases, y se habían escapado para ocultarse en un lugar como ese. De alguna manera eran iguales que nosotros.

—Las ví desde lejos, y por Dios, son hermosas —murmuró el rubio mirándolas lascivamente—. ¿Crees que tengamos suerte para conquistar a cada una?

—Por suerte también son tres y cada uno tendrá su parte, así que sí. ¿Por cuál te irás primero?

—Me gusta la rubia —confirmó Rinto, manteniendo esa sonrisa.

—La roja es mía.

Y sólo quedé yo, en silencio, sin decir nada. Ambos chicos me miraron, como si me estuvieran presionando para elegir.

¿Y saben qué? Realmente no me interesa.

—Yo no quiero —bufé, cruzandome de brazos—. ¿Por qué no vamos a hacer algo mejor? ¿en esto se van a pasar todo el bloque?

—Tienes que conquistar a una —me explicaron, lo que me pareció muy molesto—. ¿O te da vergüenza?

—No es que me de vergüenza, pero no quiero. En serio.

—Ya, si no quieres a nadie mínimo ayúdanos. ¿Te cuesta mucho?

Rinto y Gumiya pasan todo el día pensando en novias. No sé si es la edad o qué, pero es algo incómodo porque eso es lo menos que me importa y preferiría hacer otro tipo de actividades con ellos.

Pero ya, o sea, no tengo nada más que hacer.

Cuando asentí, los dos se emocionaron y empezaron a planear el plan para acercarse a las chicas que estaban ahí. Parece que íbamos a aplicar nampa, o sea que uno se acercaba y si fallaba uno, al otro le tocaba.

Por suerte a mí me tocó en último lugar, así que, si tenía suerte, no me tendría porqué acercar.

En primer lugar se acercó Gumiya, ya que es el más "guapo" y con más experiencias en novias entre los tres. Las chicas lucían algo desinteresadas, y rechazaron totalmente las románticas palabras del peli-verde. Volvió con una expresión triste en su rostro.

—Son difíciles.

—¿Dificiles? Puedo apostar que no. —Con decisión, Rinto empujó a Gumiya y se truenó los dedos. Cuando se sintió listo, caminó con estilo y se puso entre medio de las chicas a hablar con total confianza.

Las chicas se mostraron asqueadas.

—Las está espantando —comentó Gumiya, mirando los movimientos de Rinto con atención. Y sí, con mucha razón, confirmó su teoría cuando él volvió arrastrándose como un cachorrito.

No les funcionó. A ninguno le funcionó.

—Ahora te toca a ti, Len. ¡Haznos sentir orgullosos!

¿Qué pasa si no quiero? ¡Ah, no quiero, no quiero ir!

—Les voy a decir que soy un vendedor de organos para que huyan de mí. ¡Ni crean que las voy a seducir!

—¿Te da vergüenza?

—¡No me da vergüenza!

—¿Entonces?

—Oh, ¿no te gustan las mujeres?

—No es nada que ver —bufé—. Es sólo que...

—Cállate y anda —Rinto me pateó el trasero y me hizo caer al suelo. Me levanté con dignidad, antes de que el grupo de chicas me viera.

Ok, ¿cómo me acerco?

No fue necesario decir ni una sola palabra para que las chicas giraran sus cabezas para mirarme fijamente. Se veían enojadas, molestas, hartas, estresadas... Rinto y Gumiya ya hicieron suficiente, ¿por qué soy yo quien tiene que lavar los trastes sucios?

Me van a matar, me van a matar.

¡Oigan, corran! ¡o soplaré y soplaré y de mi camino las sacaré!

—Hey —dije, poniendo mis manos en los bolsillos. Las chicas se miraron incrédulas. Esto no va a salir bien.

¿Cómo mierda se habla con una chica? Bueno, además de la de hoy. Con esa fue fácil porque ella se encargaba de las palabras y yo de escuchar, lo que es totalmente diferente a este trío.

Imagina que es Rin, solo que sin hacerlas llorar.

—Pequeñas, ¿qué hacen aquí? ¿no creen que es un lugar muy...?

—Cierra tu puta boca.

¡Wow, wow, wow!

Esa rubia es agresiva. Me va a morder, y yo no quiero que me muerdan.

—Ah, eh, bueno —cerré mi boca, y miré atrás.

Los chicos me señalaban cosas, como que las bese o ese tipo de señas raras que... par de pendejos, ¿no se pueden dar cuentas que ellas también pueden verlos? Están haciendo el ridículo. Me da vergüenza reconocer que soy amigo de ustedes.

—¿Te mandaron a decirnos cosas? —dijo una pelirroja, cruzándose de brazos con descontento. Esta tenía un peinado algo raro, eran como dos tornados a cada lado que se tomaban la libertad de dar cinco vueltas con total naturalidad. Nunca había visto algo igual.

—Eh, sí. Resulta que sí.

—Pues dile a tu par de amiguitos —dijo la rubia, que Dios mío, se parece tanto a Miku. ¡¿Por qué tiene un peinado tan similar?!— Que se metan al mismo agujero de donde salieron y vayan a molestar a su mamá, que nosotras no estamos para eso.

—Oye, no seas grosera. Rinto no tiene mamá.

—Qué bueno que te pregunté —bufó, y después de eso, me dio la espalda con su séquito de amigas. Son muy desagradables. No las conozco pero ya me caen mal. Que se jodan.

Aunque una de ellas era muy callada y se veía algo sumisa entre todo el intercambio de palabras. Ni idea que hace entre medio, pero vaya amigas pesadas que tiene.

Cuando volví, Rinto y Gumiya me esperaban con emoción.

—¿Y qué te dijeron?

—La rubia me dejó un recado para ti —le conté a Rinto, haciendo que se emocione más de la cuenta—. En cortas palabras, te mandó a la mierda.

Dos segundos llenos de incertidumbre, pero al final, Rinto terminó lanzando un chillido de emoción.

—¡Ella es tan sexy! estoy seguro de que lo dice llena de pasión ahí dentro. ¡Me derrite!

—¿Y a mí nada? —preguntó Gumiya, viéndose un poco decepcionado.

—La roja también nos mandó a la mierda así que no esperes mucho —me crucé de brazos. ¿Qué clase de gustos tienen estos dos?

Ninguna de esas chicas me gustó. Ni siquiera puedo decir que eran mi tipo.

—Ah, a veces deseo ser como el magnífico Kaito —suspiró Rinto, sentándose en el césped. Fui el único que se quedó de pie porque la verdad no me apatecía mojarme el trasero—. Él puede estar con la chica que le de la gana. Todas se mueren por él. Es tan guapo y apuesto...

—Suenas gay.

—No sé qué tipo de receta tiene, pero en serio me gustaría ser como él. Entonces las chicas no me rechazarían de esta forma.

—Ah, sería genial estar en su grupo.

—¿Qué diablos están diciendo?

A veces me preocupan, debo decir. Empiezan a decir cosas raras. Justo en ese momento, están delirando.

Sinceramente no conozco a ese tal Kaito pero suena igual a cien millones de personajes que se creen la última coca-cola del desierto y con su orgullo tratan de mierda a cualquiera que se le cruce. Igualito a Hatsune, aunque esta lo hace con más discreción e hipocresía.

—No creo que sea bueno que se junten con él. Debe estar bien pendejo.

—Si lo vieras, Len. Si lo vieras... —Rinto cerró sus ojos. Se veía... ¿enamorado?

Aunque Gumiya estaba igual.

Me senté con ellos. No pensaba poner la misma cara de estúpido, pero preferí mojarme el trasero con tal de estar a la misma altura de ellos.

No quiero sonar cursi ni nada de eso, pero los quiero y los considero amigos.

Siento que siendo tres estamos mucho mejor. Somos un grupo que se balancea perfectamente, no necesitamos cambiar.

Y, si soy un poco más franco, son las únicas personas con las que me puedo divertir y expresar.

¿Por qué se ponen a soñar con otras cosas si lo que tenemos ya es suficiente?

—El otro día pude hablar con Yuma —comentó Gumiya, sintiéndose un poco orgulloso—. Hablamos de varias cosas, nos invitó a una reunión.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No me habías dicho!

—¿No te lo dije? ah —bajó sus ojos, observando fijamente el suelo—. Bueno, eso. A Yuma le caigo bien.

—¡Buena, bien hecho, Gumiya! ¡¿Qué se siente hablar con Yuma?!

—Hermoso.

—Me lo imagino. A mí me ignora.

—Ouh, pero eso está por cambiar. Y, de hecho... —sacó su celular—. Tengo su número de contacto.

—¡¿Hablas con él?!

—¡Sí!

—¡Waoh!

¿Qué les sucede...?

Parecen mi hermana cuando chilla por cantantes de bandas masculinas. Chilla tanto por ellos... ¡Rinto y Gumiya están igual!

Agh, par de idiotas. Estoy aquí.

—Yuma me contó muchas cosas. Dijo que Kaito por fin se decidió de verdad.

—¿Eh?

—Ahora va a enamorar a Hatsune Miku, esa hija del director.

¿Qué…?

—¡No me digas! Ella es muy difícil, ¡es básicamente el tesoro de la escuela!

—Y eso es lo más divertido. Si Kaito la conquista, automáticamente pasará a ser el rey.

No, esperen, calmense...

¿De qué diablos están hablando?

—¿Cómo que divertido?

—Exacto, Len. ¿Qué crees? Miku es considerada el último nivel en el juego de galanes. Nadie ha podido cortejarla hasta ahora.

—Y creo que Kaito lo hará muy bien.

¿Por qué diablos hay un juego así?

¡¿por qué lo toman como un juego?!

Sí, Hatsune me cae mal y no hay manera en la que me lleve bien con ella, pero hacer eso es como... caer muy, muy bajo.

Apuesto a que no lo logra.

03 / 01 / 2020

Los valores de Len vs su odio contra la Miku. Esto está complicado JDKWNDKSB me costó decidir qué hacer

Amo mucho a Gumi, es demasiado bonita para existir en este mundo. Y las tres chicas yo creo que pueden adivinar quiénes son, y si no, pues pronto lo verán.

Quiero desearles feliz 2020 a todos. Los quiero muchísimo y espero que por fin encuentren todo lo que desean. Un nuevo año es una buena oportunidad para pensar tus metas y crear unas nuevas

Ah y perdón por no actualizar durante dos meses. Ya les dije que las actualizaciones serían más lentas, ya que cada día me vuelvo más dispersa y no tengo los mismos horarios que tenía el 2016 /. Eso sí, ¡estoy practicando en el MMD y el dibujo! pero tampoco puedo descuidar mis fanfics así que por fin llegué con la actualización. Espero la hayan disfrutado.

Me pueden seguir en Fanfiction si quieren. Ya saben el pedo de que Wattpad está borrando historias al azar sin justificación, y nadie sabe quién puede ser el siguiente, por lo que me creé otras cuentas para no perder todo lo que tengo.

Fanfiction: @MelyMelon6

Pienso crearme en ao3 también, aunque está lleno de gringos u_U qmiedo

¡Nos vemos pronto! o eso esperoÑFKDLDN ;;


End file.
